Way of the Warrior
by ZenPsyko
Summary: Part 1 in a planned 3 part series about my Naruto OC, Koa Shidajima, and his journey to find for himself what it means to be a Shinobi. New chapter has been posted.
1. Chapter 0

Long ago, on a distant island of Roa in the southern sea, there existed an ancient race of islanders known as the Aoteans. They tried to live in peace, but have been target for attacks by neighboring tribes for years. They were once the strongest warriors on their island ,commanding a large territory, but years and years of constant warfare weakend them and over time diminished their territory to a small portion of their island.

Escaping the constant turmoil from the wars on the mainland, those caught in between fled to the island, bringing with them their culture and their ways including the way of the Shinobi. Seeing these warriors training, the natives offered them shelter in exchange for protection from the neighboring tribes. The years went by and the two cultures lived symbiotically, sharing their histories, their cultures, and over time the two cultures, eventually became one. The peace was long, but the time on the front lines was still too long.

Among the people were a family of Shinobi seeking to end the conflict and unify the island, the Shidajima. They never forgot the Aotean's warrior past, studying the ways of their once legendary warriors throughout the generations and interpreting their methods and incorporating them in to the ways of the Shinobi, becoming the first true Shinobi clan of Roa.

Alone they are formidable warriors, but together they are nearly unstoppable. Their philosophy states that their strength lies in the bonds of friends and family and they fight with all they have to protect those bonds. As a result of this philosophy, members of this clan specialize in collaborative jutsu. The diverse chakra nature in the family assures that there is no shortage of powerful techniques. Using the skills they developed, their skills in battle helped them gain positions of leadership in their village. Under the guidance of their strongest member and declared leader, Samemaru, they achieved their goal of obtaining peace and unifying the island. Samemaru was named high chief and led the people of Roa for 46 years. Those that they defeated dared not raise a finger to the leadership of the Shidajima, either out of respect or fear. So they laid dormant, waiting for the right moment. Which came one day when Samemaru passed away. Under the leadership of his son, Yogan, the Shidajima struggled, but tentatively maintained the peace, but it hung on a more fragile thread than ever.

Characters

Yogan Shidajima  
The leader of the Shidajima clan and High Chief of Roa after the death of his father, Samemaru. He has tried his best to maintain the stabilizing, but still fragile peace his father fought to obtain.

Koa Shidajima

The oldest son of Yogan. He is a full fledged Shinobi as well as heir to the clan. Unknown to him, he has the spirit of Pupuli, a legendary, but feared Aotean warrior, locked inside of him. His taijutsu skills resemble MMA.

Kai Shidajima

The second son of Yogan, and an already talented Shinobi in his own right, having mastered both fire and wind styles, even combining the two to make smoke style. He has shown considerable talent in Taijutsu, ninjutsu, as well as genjutsu. His taijutsu bears a resemblance to Kenpo.

Jiraiya

...seriously, does he need an introduction at all?


	2. Prologue Part 1

Mid day, the sounds of the waves breaking against the shoreline couple with the sound of seagulls fills the air. Interspersed with the tranquility are the sounds of two young warriors in a sparring match. One of them, a tall, square chested young man about 14 years of age with short, wavy black hair, stands across from his brother, younger than him by one year with a lean athletic frame and short, spiked, black hair. The two stand across from each other, sizing each other up after their last exchange of blows, the elder then breaks the silence by weaving hand seals, then grabbing his left wrist.

"Earth Style: Tremor Knuckle" he declared before throwing a left straight at his opponent. A look of worry crossed the face of the younger fighter. He's sparred against his brother enough to know his tactics. He knew that his elder brother preferred close range combat and that he developed jutsu to complement such a strategy, using Earth and Fire styles to augment his taijutsu. This particular jutsu charged his brother's fists with seismic energy and, if it made contact with the intended target, would send a small burst of that stored energy in the target. Essentially releasing a small scale earthquake in the target that causes as much damage internally as it does externally. This is one of his signature jutsu. Another of his jutsu, Hellfire Straight, follows a similar principle to it's earth style counterpart, using fire based chakra to cause lingering, burning pain lasting long after the initial blunt force trauma. Though he had faced these before, and had been on the receiving end of both, it quickly put him on the defensive. He evaded the blow, causing it to hit a nearby boulder. The energy release causing a moderately sized chunk to explode away from the rest of it.

The older one looked at his fist as well as what was left of his unintended target with a look of mild surprise. "Well, that's gotten stronger."

"You know, you really need to learn how to control your power, Koa. What if that hit me?"

"C'mon, it's not that bad, I've hit you with it before."

"Not when it was that powerful."

"Ah, quit being such a baby and fight, Kai"

"Alright. But just remember you asked for it." He clasped his hands together and pressed them against his mouth. He then exhaled into them, releasing billowing clouds of thick, white smoke. Within minutes, the surrounding area was covered in it. Koa, knowing the situation at hand, seemed minimally phased, but wary.

"So, using this already are we?" As much as Kai studied him, he studied is brother just as well. He was more talented in ninjutsu than he was. Having become proficient in both Fire and Wind style, even mixing the two to create a version of Smoke style, which he used primarily for genjutsu, this particular one was called Mind Haze, using chakra infused smoke to create illusions in the victim's mind once they were inhaled. He tried to keep his breathing shallow, and even then to a minimum as he ran for what he hoped would be the edge if the thick cloud of smoke. It was too late, _*Crap, I breathed in too deep.*_ He thought to himself. "Where are you?" His question was answered with silence. "C'mon, Kai, you know I hate it when you use this on me." _"How can you expect to beat me if I don't?"_ Said the disembodied voice of his brother as many smoke silhouetted duplicates of Kai walked toward their target. "You can beat this" they all said in unison after emerging from the smoke "all you have to do is hit me." Their declaration was quickly followed them rushing all at once. Koa's only response was a resigned, plaintive exclamation of "I hate genjutsu" before facing the coming onslaught.

Well into the evening, the two brothers lied head to head, exhausted from the extensive sparring session.

"Fifteen minutes, that's a new record." Kai said amidst his heavy breathing.

"Yeah, fifteen minutes of me getting the mental ass kicking of my life thanks to that genjutsu." Koa replied with equal notes of exhaustion in his voice.

"Yeah, but you snapped it."

"I did?"

"Uh…yeah. Afterward you came at me harder than you ever had before. You had an a better offense than ever. I had to knock you out to stop you. You landed some solid shots though."

"I don't remember that. Must've had another episode."

He gets to his knees. "Again?! Seriously, when are you gonna learn to control that?"

He manages to prop himself up. "Don't you think I've been working on that. C'mon, lets get ready for dinner."

"Alright" He pulls his older brother up to his feet. "Seriously, if you could control that side of you. It would make you a hell of a force to be reckoned with." He let go before they both ran off to their home.

Later that day at the dinner table, their father, a tall middle aged man with black hair and an intimidating structure asked them about their day. Their father, Yogan, was the head of their clan, the Shidajima. Decades ago, under the leadership of his father, Samemaru, he helped fight to unify the island and finally bring peace. The clan has governed the island and aided the neighboring villages maintain the peace since those days. When Samemaru passed away and Yogan assumed leadership, those that still harbored content for the Shidajima saw an opportunity to capitalize on what they thought was a moment of weakness, but Yogan was just as strong as his father. Having quelled the brief uprising, he proved that he can maintain the peace his father fought for. However, those who sought after the Shidajima's admirable position were forced to bide their time, and wait for the right opportunity to take the reigns from them.

"How was the sparring session?" He asked his sons.

"The power of my Tremor Knuckle got stronger"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but harder to control. He managed to blow a hole a foot wide through a boulder about three feet thick with that jutsu."

"Impressive, Koa. You have gotten stronger, but you do need to be more careful and control that technique. The concept behind it alone is dangerous. What would happen if you used too much chakra and that jutsu hit your brother. If you're not careful, you might kill him and if you want to succeed me, you have to learn restraint."

"I know dad, how many times do you need to tell me." He responded to his father. Though he often took responsibility for his actions, had heard time and time again that the control of his power, or lack thereof, would result in him getting in over his head. He had grown tired of it, much like his father did when he responded like that.

"As many times as it takes for it to sink in." His father replied. "And if you answer me like that again, one of these days you will regret it."

Sorry, dad. I'm just a little ticked off. Ever since Kai perfected that damn genjutsu-

After hearing Koa's remark, Yogan immediately turned to his younger son. "Genjutsu? At your age? Now that is impressive. How does it work?" Koa looked at his father as he looked on proudly as Kai explained the mechanics of his Mind Haze jutsu. It was almost as if he didn't exist anymore. Then, without notice, he removed himself from the table and returned to his room, defeated in what he saw was yet another battle, the battle to be recognized by his father.


	3. Prologue Part 2

The next morning, Koa went for a walk in the mountainous area surrounding his home. He came across a large stone with the emblem of the Shidajima clan, a stylized image of a fern leaf, carved on it, below it is a picture of a stern looking man with several blank spaces for more pictures. This place is the Shidajima clan burial ground. The grave he was standing before was the one reserved for clan heads that passed away. So far, Samemaru is the only one interred in this place. He placed a small bowl of rice, lit a stick of incense and bowed.

"Grandfather," he said solemnly while looking at his grandfather's picture "I could use your help. You were my first teacher when I was a boy. You were the one that saw the potential I had to be a great Shinobi. So far, you're the only one. I've tried all my life to lie up to the legacy you and my father started, but no matter how hard I try, or how much effort I put in to my training. I'm always in someone's shadow. So, if you're listening to me, I want to know what I have to do in order to be as great as you were."

Almost as if there was someone listening, he heard someone screaming for help. He rushed in the dierection of the cries to find a small group of five people from a neighboring tribe that once fought against his grandfather antagonizing someone from a local village. All of them appeared to be Koa's age as well as high ranking members of their tribe. One in particular stood out. He just happened to be the one doing the most harm, beating on the helpless boy as his lackeys held him by his arms.

"Don't you have any idea who I am. I am the son of the chief of the Tau." He raise a clenched fist. "One way or another…" He send three punches into the boy's stomach so hard he started coughing up blood. The lackeys threw the boy to the ground. The leader then stepped on the boy's head , leaned ofver and told him "…you will learn to show respect."

"Hey!" The four looked at the direction to see Koa standing there, realizing he just saw what they did. "What did he ever do to you?" He demanded of them.

"This little brat disrespected me. And I suggest you run along, before I do the same thing to you that I did to him."

"So that's what a Tau noble does? Tread on those weaker than him?"

"Survival of the fittest. The weak are only here to serve the strong and any that think otherwise, must be put in their place."

"Well, you're not in Tau. This is Shidajima territory. You just attacked a defenseless civilian on our land and you must answer for that."

"And who are you to order me to do such a thing?"

"Koa Shidajima, son of the High Chief of Roa, Yogan Shidajima." Hearing the name of the man the other chiefs answer to, two of the five turn tail and run, leaving only the ringleader and the remaining two of his underlings.

"Now we know who's who." Koa told his opponent.

"We certainly do. Three nobles and one dead punk who didn't mind his own business." The two underlings charge at him. One of them starts by throwing a series of punches. The first two Koa manages to dodge, however, he catches a third one by the wrist and delivers a hard hitting palm heel to the attacker's elbow while simultaneously pulling back the arm holding the wrist, causing his attacker's arm to bend in a way that most arms don't naturally bend, a simple, but highly effective technique of Shidajima style Taijutsu. Reeling from the pain he backs away, holding his arm. The other attacker appeared from behind and wrapped his arm around Koa's neck in a Rear Naked Choke. He struggles for a second, but responds by delivering a sharp elbow to his attacker's solar plexus quickly followed by a second elbow to the temple with the grip on his neck released, he turns around and deliver's a left hook to his opponent's midsection, hitting him hard enough to cause him to buckle to one knee. Seizing an opportunity to finish this, he runs up to his attacker and, using the bent leg as an impromptu step, deliver's a shining wizard to his head with his other leg, shouting "Kame Rendan" just after impact.

"Not bad, but they were just pawns, and they, like you, are nothing compared to me, the days of your clan ruling this island will come to an end. Starting with you."

"Enough, stop flapping your lips and start throwing your fists, buddy. Let's see if you can back those claims up."

"Let's…"


	4. Prologue Part 3

Later that afternoon, Koa sat before his father and the other clan elders and his accuser, the father of the man he beat senseless earlier that day. Behind him were all the people that could fit in the meeting hall where Koa was to be put on trial.

"Do you have any idea what you have done, Koa? You single handedly shattered the peace that your grandfather spent half his life trying to maintain. The chief of that village will be seeking vengeance for what you did to his son, vengeance against YOU! I have half a mind to leave you to your fate, which will more than likely be execution. However, despite the satisfaction of you accepting the responsibility of your actions, I cannot take the risk. As of now, I will revoke your right to succession, which will go to your brother, Kai. Now as to your punishment I have no choice, but I must banish you from this pla-"

"Don't be so hasty, chief." A voice said from outside marae. The observing crowd turned toward the direction it came in to se a man with long, spike white hair, wearing green robes with a red, sleeveless overcoat.

"Who are you?" Said Yogan asked of the strange man.

"My name is Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya? As in Jiraiya of the Sannin?" He asked of him.

"I'm glad to see my reputation precedes me even here. Before you pass your verdict. I request permission to testify in your son's defense."

Yogan turned to his advisors. After a brief exchange of whispers, he turned to the sage and nodded "You may testify." He gestured to the Sannin to sit next to the accused. The utmost look of surprise came across Koa's face. He had heard the legends of this Shinobi from the faraway Hidden Leaf village. He came to idolize the man, though he had never met him until today. Now, that man, his hero, is his last line of defense against whatever fate may bring.

"Your son didn't instigate the fight. He was acting in defense of someone that couldn't defend himself. The "prince, for lack of a better term, beat him pretty badly, however Koa got back up. But I noticed something different. His chakra had a different feel to it, and from the way he fought off his attackers, I could tell that power wasn't his. Almost as if something was controlling him."

"Is this true, Koa?"

"I don't remember much after I was knocked out. I remember hearing a voice inside saying they could help me. All I had to do was agree and the pain would stop. So I did and all I remember was my body getting warm and everything was hazy after that. Every once in a wihle, there brief moments where I could see what was going on. The last thing I remember was looking down and seeing my hands covered in blood and the Tau chief's son lying there before I collapsed as well. After that I woke up by the river."

"This is ABSURD!" The accuser shouted. "Your son beat my son within an inch of his life. The blood must be repaid. I MUST HAVE REVENGE!"

"Calm yourself. In light of this testimony, in order to prove that what Lord Jiraiya is true, things must be taken into account. Fetch the shaman."

Two guards left the gathering place and returned a few minutes later with an elderly woman. "Why do you summon me, Lord Yogan?" She asked.

"Master Jiraiya here claims that there was something controlling my son's body during the incident earlier. I would like you to see if what he says is indeed true."

"Very well. As you command, my lord." She sat across from Koa, "close your eyes and calm your mind" she asked of him. She placed her hands on his head. Moments larer, they found themselves in a dark, grassland like area with only what appears to be a full moon rising over the horizon and a single tree.

"Where are we?"

"Inside your mind, young lord."

"Now I know what she meant when mom told me to lighten up."

"So you finally found your way here. You know, the universe picked a real piece of work this time around, locking me inside you."

"Who are you. Show yourself"

"Alright, if you insist." A glowing green missed poured forth from the cracks of the tree's bark. Slowly it took form into a well built, warrior. The old shaman couldn't help but stare in shock at the figure before her.

"Pupuli." She managed to utter. In that instant, the two returned to the trial at hand.

"Well?"

"What did you see?"

"The toad sage is right. Your son has a great, but fearsome power locked inside of him, stemming from none other than the cursed spirit of Pupuli."

"Who?"

A warrior from long ago. In battle, he had no equal. No warrior dared face him in battle. Entire villages surrendered simply by him being present on the battlefield. However, because of this, he grew arrogant. He traveled the world challenging all who would be brave enough to stand against him, until one day, he met his match against a warrior in a far off land. A warrior in red armor that had the power to command wood."

Jiraiya looked surprised. "Lord First."

"You know of this man?"

"I do, his name was Hashirama Senju."

"Then it appears our cultures' paths have crossed before. After his defeat, it is said his spirit wandered the earth. Some say he was denied to join his ancestors until he learns what it meant to be a true warrior once again. One day, his ancestors chose to seal his spirit inside the mind of an unborn child. That child is your son, Lord Yogan."

"What would you recommend, Master Jiraiya?"

"If that power can find a way out, then there should be a way in. If I could find a way to help him to tap into that power and control it…

"Do you believe that's possible?

"Any crazy idea is worth at least one shot. I don't know how long it will take, but there is a small possibility that it can be done."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Koa said with a peculiar intrigue.

"I'm offering to train you. To give you the opportunity to try to control the power inside you. If I'm right, then you may very well become a very powerful Shinobi. However, there is one catch."

"And that is?" Yogan asked.

"I travel a lot, so in order to train him I will need to take him with me. We will return one day, I don't know when however, but when we do, he will be a completely different person up his return in one way or another."

"Very well," He turns to his son. "Koa you are hereby sentenced to indefinite exile under the custody, tutelage, and service of Master Jiraiya. Upon your return, you will face either your accuser or his son in single combat. If you are victorious, your exile shall be lifted and you may come home, if not, then you will leave the island and never return. Is that understood?"

"Yes father."

"Very well, the judgment is passed. You leave at dawn."


	5. The First Steps

Four years later, on a humid summer's day in a dark and empty room, save for a rather plain looking bed, you can hear the chirping of birds, crickets, and the occasional meowing of a cat. The shelves, the window, the doorknob, everything is covered in dust. The air is stale and silent, as it has been for four years. This room served as Koa Shidajima's room throughout his childhood. It was more than just the place Koa rested his head at the end of the day, it was his sanctuary, his refuge from the doubt from everyone calling him a danger to everyone. This is where he hid himself from the world.

Four years have passed since that day, and the young boy, now a young man of 18, has returned a changed person both in personality and appearance. Gone is the boy who struggled to maintain control of his power. In his place was a confident fighter, trained to defend his ideals and have the skill to do so. His once wavy hair now replaced with a low maintenance buzz cut. He now wears a black t-shirt under an open, grey hiker's vest with apair of grey pants with the hems hanging over his black Shinobi sandals.

He opens the door to his old room, a room that held many memories, a portion of which he wouldn't care to remember. But this was no time to dwell on old wounds from the past. A look of confidence streaks across his face, this would be his opportunity to create entirely new memories. He tossed a bag over to his bed and began to unpack.

"So, happy to be home?" Said a man as he leaned against the door. The voice was unmistakable to him. The voice of his hero, and his mentor for the past four years, the toad sage, Jiraiya.

"More or less, Jiraiya sensei."

"How so?"

"When I was a boy, I was always the outcast here. People would always talk about how much of a danger I was to all of us. I just got back and I can already tell that people still think the same of me now as they did then."

"Well it's not like their opinion is going to change instantly. When the time is right, you'll show them. Until then, just go about your business, but always keep in mind that you are a different person. Let them think how they want to think until they see how much you've changed for themselves. And if any of them want to see the new you the hard way, that's when you make them regret it."

"I'll keep that in mind, sensei."

Another voice emerged from the outside the doorway. "So you're finally back, huh bro?" He turned to look to find his brother, Kai, standing where the sage was not too long ago, looking more like a chief than before in a red, sleeveless gi top over a white tank top, black pants with them hems tucked into his ankle length Shinobi sandals. On his head was a red hirai-ate with a stylized fern etched into it, the symbol of the Shidajima clan which is now the emblem that Shinobi use to indicate that they come from the newly established Fern Country, however the inhabitants still refered to it by the name they always called their home…Roa. While Koa was training with Jiraiya, he told his brother through the occasional letter home about the various other ninja villages he's been to while with training with the sage. One place in particular stood out, the homeland of Jiraiya, the Village Hidden in The Leaves. Under Kai's suggestion, Yogan established a diplomatic relationship with the hidden leaf village. Over the last four years, the village has thrived, even beginning to establish themselves as a shinobi country.

"Kai!" He went over to his brother to give him a quick fist bump. "You held the place together pretty well."

"Looks even better than how you left it, huh?"

"Looks that way. How's dad?"

"He's doing good, the medicine we've been receiving from the leaf village is working."

"You can thank our medic-nin for that. Tsunade, an old friend of mine, is one of the best medic-nin in the world, villages all over the world use the methods she established." Jiraiya responded.

Their father took ill recently. On some days, he would be too sick to perform his duties as chief, a role which Kai had been filling on those occasion. "When dad heard that you were on your way back, we didn't expect you to be home so quickly."

"Well, four years is a long time."

"It is, I can already see the difference. I'm sure dad will as well." Kai assured of his older brother. "Who would've thought that a stranger such as your teacher could create such an opportunity for this island."

"Glad to have helped. It's good to see the people here living better lives. But I'm afraid I have to go." The Sage said regrettably."

"No, at least spend the night." Kai pleaded o tthe sage.

"Granted i could use the rest, but Sandaime-sensei has summoned me back to Konoha. I'm sure you will have some celebrating to do to celebrate Koa's return, and I don't want to get in the way of things."

"Yes, but unfortunately, that will have to wait." Kai looked at his brother to remind him of that day four years ago.

"What do you mean?" Koa asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. Remember what dad sentenced you to?" The smile on Koa's face changed almost instantly when he remembered those events. "When we got your letter saying that you were coming back, we had to let him know. The chief's son traveled all this way from Tau. He has been waiting for this for a long time. So you better not keep him waiting."

"Alright, let's get this over with. Tell him I'll meet him in the clearing in front of the burial ground in an hour."

"You sure you're ready?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." He gave his brother a quick fist bump before heading out.

Seeing the determined look on his pupil's face, the Sage came to the decision to see if the four years he invested in him training paid off for himself, his travel plans would have to wait at least for one more day.

Koa stood before the clearing shadow boxing with his grandfather's grave in the background, almost as if Samemaru himself were watching over the battle to come. With him there giving last minute pointers was the toad sage himself.

"Calm down, Koa. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts. Your body knows what to do all you have to do is react."

"Easy for you to say. I just remembered what was at stake here."

"Don't think about that." Said a weakened, but still formidable voice. It got Koa's attention, he turned to see his father and brother walking toward him, although his father with assistance of a walking stick. "You'll fight better when your mind is focused. Think of him as the first person who'll see what you've become the hard way. It's your job to show him just how different you are."

"Dad!"

"It is good to see you again, son."

"You too dad."

"You've grown. And from what I can tell in more ways than one. I just that the circumstances to see just how were different."

"Well, it's my mistake. It's about time I started cleaning up after myself."

"Well said." They all turned to see Koa's long awaited opponent. The son of the man who testified against him four years ago, the very person he beat senseless. "I couldn't have picked more fitting last words. Fitting that you choose your family's burial ground after I'm done with you, I'll be sure to have them carved on your tombstone."

"No one will be dying today." Yogan told the man standing across from his son.

"We'll see old man, you and your clan are not worthy of your position. Most of our people may have adopted the ways of the Shinobi over the years but there are still some of us that haven't forgotten who we are."

"We haven't either. The world is changing. It's one thing to honor the past, it's another to keep living in it."

"Shut up this is between me and your son. I came here for a reason, and I will not leave until I'm satisfied."

"Then what are we waiting for. However, shouldn't I at least know the name of my opponent."

"You beat me…and I just might consider telling you."

Koa faced his opponent and made the Sign of Confrontation with his right hand. The chief's son responded only by making a throat slitting gesture toward him before assuming a fighting stance. This would be Koa's first test of his new abilities, against this man, he locked eyes with the young warrior and did the same.


	6. The First Test

The two fighters stood across from each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Not wanting to wait any longer, Koa's opponent rushed in and opened up with a series of jabs that koa blocked. To attempt to throw him off, he threw a clothesline at Koa. He ducks underneath it, but the a son of the Tau chief anticipated his evasion and followed it by pulling an about ace and connecting with an elbow to Koa's stomach followed by another elbow to the underside of his chin. In an almost fluid motion he reaches over and manages to wrap his arms around Koa's waist. His victim struggles to break free, but manages to suplex him to the ground before he even has a chance.

Reeling from that slam, Koa quickly gets up.

"Is that all you got, Koa?" The Tau noble asked him while turning to face him again.

His only response is a look that can only be described as 'I'm just getting started.'

Koa's opponent then tries to get in close for another grab, just as he tries to go in for the kill, Koa sways underneath and ends up flanking his opponent. Seeing an opening, he connects a solid shin kick to his oponent's stomach, followed by another kick to the back of his opponent's leg, causing that leg to buckle. He follows it up with a low swinging right hook to his face, which is blocked. The would be victim stands up and stands toe-to to with him. The have a quick exchange of blows before Koa manages to slip under another punch and launches off a nearby with a fast moving kick that cleanly connects with the side of his opponent's head. After landing he quickly manages weave a small series of hand seals.

"Fire style: Hellfire Gauntlet" Koa shouts. His opponent looks to see that Koa's fists are now enveloped in flames, an enhancement of his Hellfire Straight jutsu. Whereas it's predecessor could only burn for a brief moment, while under Jiraya's wing, Koa improved his control enough to maintain a consistent state, but only temporarily before injuring himself with his own flames.

Koa gives him little time to regain is senses and starts to, in a somewhat literal sense, light him up, landing blow after burning blow before finishing off his onslaught with a driving uppercut. That sends his opponent flying backwards and landing hard on his back.

"Nice shot, kid." The Toad Sage proudly told his pupil. It looks like those years he invested in this guy would be paying off.

Despite the burning pain under his chin, the son of Tau's chief gets up and charges at Koa. Koa responds with a right to the stomach that causes him to spit up a small amount of blood. He looks at Koa to see that his fists are no longer on fire, but are now emanating waves of yellow colored chakra. He knew that single blow didn't hit that hard, so what caused him to spit blood.

"You like that?" Koa asked him. "I call that Earthquake Fist: Magnitude 1. It's an improvement on my old Tremor Knuckle jutsu, designed to to as much damage on the inside as it does on the outside, only know I can amplify it to do as much damage as I need it to. I don't want to hurt you too bad, so I'll keep it low for now." He explained to his opponent.

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU MAKE ME!" he roared before making his final charge at his opponent. Koa just stood there and cupped his hands at his sides, standing there staring at his opponent until streams of chakra started swirling around in his hands, forming a glowing sphere within them.

 _*Compress…rotate…keep control…focus*_ "Alright. READY!"

"THE ONLY THING READY FOR YOU IS A COFFIN"

He rammed his shoulder into his opponent to throw off his balance, capitalizing on the brief opening, he uses a single thrust to send the swirling sphere of chakra into his opponent's solar plexus and letting out a single shout upon contact.

"RASENGAN!"

With the jutsu grinding into his opponent he uses all the strength he has to send his opponent flying skyward. In mid air, the ball goes critical and expands, engulfing it's victim. He lands on the ground several feet back, excessively scarred from the attack he just became the target of. Not relenting, he leaps toward him, still reeling from the wounds given to him by the rasengan, delivering a knee strike to the still raw midsection when he lands he follows by pinning him to the ground by the neck with his right hand and raises his left fist. Before the finishing blow can be delivered, the Tau noble raises his hand to call for the fight to stop, knowing he has been defeated. "I YIELD…I yield."

Koa relents and offers to help his opponent up. Straining, he manages to clasp his hand and is slowly pulled up.

"On behalf of my father, I drop the charges against you. Allow me to be the first to welcome you back, Shidajima Koa."

"I still haven't gotten yours, yet."

"Tana Yushi."


End file.
